Du côté de chez Swan
by Noan
Summary: [UA] Heero est chanteur et un jour, il reçoit les paroles d'une chanson qui vont réveiller de vieux souvenirs....


Faut croire que ma muse était en grève pendant que ffnet merdouillait!!

La revoilà en full force!!

Donc, un autre Os, venu de je-ne-sais-où en écoutant " Du côté de chez Swan", version Calogero. Je vous la conseille d'ailleurs, c'est superbe!!!

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi mais est-ce vraiment utile de le répéter à chaque fois??

**Resume:** Heero est chanteur et un jour, il reçoit les paroles d'une chanson qui vont réveiller de vieux souvenirs...

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!!

-

**Du côté de chez Swan :**  
-  
-  
Rien ne prédestinait Heero Yuy à la carrière de chanteur.  
Pourtant, il était le chanteur à la mode du moment malgré un style à l'opposé de tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre à la radio. Une musique dépouillée, minimaliste, intimiste mais qui avait su séduire le public, des hommes, des femmes et des plus jeunes aux plus vieux.  
Ses textes n'avaient rien de grandes histoires mais plutôt de petits moments de la vie courante qu'il dépeignait avec douceur et humour.  
Toujours avec lui, Trowa Barton accompagnait, la voix grave au léger accent nippon d'Heero, de quelques accords de guitare, de piano ou même de sa propre voix, légèrement plus grave que celle de son ami, quand un besoin de chœur se faisait sentir.  
-  
Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, le Français lui avait amené une lettre de fan.  
Il en recevait des brassées, laissant généralement Réléna, une amie d'enfance, dépouiller tout ça et faire ce qu'il fallait pour que leur public soit content.  
Mais celle-ci avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme puis celle de Trowa.  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un texte de chanson.  
« Lis ça Heero. Je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur mais c'est magnifique.  
- Je compose moi-même.

- Je sais mais fais-moi plaisir, lis là. »  
-  
Heero avait pris la feuille et l'avait posée dans un coin, pensant y jeter un rapide coup d'œil plus tard.  
Il était en pleine composition pour leur prochain album et il avait autre chose à faire que de lire les inepties d'un fan en manque de reconnaissance.  
Ce soir là, il finit très tard et en rassemblant ses papiers, la lettre glissa à terre, rappelant sa présence au jeune chanteur.  
Plus par curiosité et pour faire plaisir à son ami qui ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas lue, il s'assit et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.  
-  
_On oublie, hier est loin, si loin d'aujourd'hui_

-  
Le texte parlait d'une première histoire d'amour, intensément vécue et pourtant vite oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'un événement la dépoussière.  
Heero se pencha avec plus d'attention sur ce texte qui trouvait, malgré lui, un écho dans ses propres souvenirs.  
-  
_Mais il m'arrive souvent de rêver encore_

-  
Dès la première lecture, son esprit était retourné quelques années en arrière, dans le petit village où il avait grandi avec ses parents.  
Une petite bourgade d'un millier d'âmes où il avait appris la musique et le chant.  
Un coin perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire où il avait rencontré son premier amour. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'il se souvenait encore du moindre trait de son visage si fin, revoyant nettement la malice pétiller dans les grands yeux améthystes.  
-  
_A l'adolescent que je ne suis plus._  
-  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à ce jeune garçon qui avait fait fit de sa réserve naturelle pour devenir son ami avant de devenir son amour.  
Un premier amour innocent, a jamais inavoué mais qui gardait quand même la douceur d'un souvenir qu'on chérit longtemps malgré la pointe de regret de ne jamais savoir si ce sentiment était partagé ou pas.  
Heero replia la feuille et la glissa au milieu de ses notes.  
Trowa avait eu raison d'insister, cette chanson était magnifique et elle lui correspondait bien finalement.  
-  
_On sourit en revoyant sur les photos jaunies_

-  
Les quelques jours qui suivirent, le métis farfouilla dans ses vieux cartons.  
Un soir, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortit un vieil album depuis longtemps oublié.  
Il s'installa devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu de bois et le feuilleta. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire à chaque cliché un peu jauni, certains joyeux, d'autres un peu plus triste Il songea que cette chanson anonyme l'avait rendu bien nostalgique et il tomba enfin sur la photo qu'il cherchait.  
-

_L'air un peu trop sûr de soi que l'on prend à 16 ans_

-  
Devant ce chêne où ils aimaient se retrouver, il se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté d'un jeune garçon tout sourire avec une chevelure immense pour un garçon. Pour cette photo là, Heero avait réussi à lui faire défaire cette tresse qui emprisonnait généralement cette ondoyante chevelure qu'il adorait.  
Son regard se fit tendre en croisant les yeux de son premier amour. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le papier glacé.  
Qu'était-il devenu maintenant ?  
Brusquement, Heero referma l'album et son regard devenu triste se perdit dans les flammes.  
-  
_Et que l'on fait de son mieux pour paraître plus vieux._  
-  
Cette nuit-là, Heero ne trouva pas le sommeil et peu enclin à passer des heures à se tourner et retourner dans son lit, il se leva et s'installa devant son piano.  
Il posa les paroles sur le pupitre et se laissant porter par ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, il composa la mélodie.  
Plusieurs heures durant, il resta devant le clavier, notant, rayant, annotant la partition qui se couvrait peu à peu de notes et autres soupirs et silences. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il mit la touche finale à cette première ébauche et s'étira.  
Il appela Trowa pour lui demander de venir.  
-  
_J'irai bien refaire un tour du côté de chez Swan_

-  
L'arrangement enchanta son ami et la mélodie fut ajoutée à l'album. Celui-ci fut enregistré quelques semaines après et, à sa sortie, il fit un carton.  
L'attention des deux jeunes hommes furent complètement accaparés par les journaux, les radios et autres médias avides d'offrir le dernier scoop à leurs lecteurs, auditeurs.  
Heero en oublia même ce sentiment d'inachevé qui l'avait étreint quand il avait lu les paroles de la chanson.  
Il en oublia aussi son envie de revenir chez lui, ce besoin urgent de revoir tous ces endroits qui avaient fait son enfance, cette irrépressible envie de se retrouver sous ce chêne où ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble.  
-  
_Revoir mon premier amour qui me donnait rendez-vous sous le chêne_

-  
La première date de la tournée annoncée pour la sortie du dernier album arriva bien vite.  
Une simple tournée nationale qui devait leur prendre 3 mois.  
La première se jouait à guichet fermé dans une petite ville de province et devait se terminer à Paris.  
Le public s'enflammait à chaque morceau et vint enfin le dernier morceau.  
Contrairement à son habitude, Heero s'installa au piano, Trowa à la guitare et ils entamèrent les premières notes de cette chanson qui faisait battre le cœur du métis un peu plus fort.  
-  
_Et se laissait embrasser sur la joue_

-  
La foule se tue, écoutant attentivement la voix de leur chanteur favori, bercée par cette jolie histoire d'amour.  
Des flammes de briquets s'allumèrent, se mouvant au rythme des notes de piano.  
Trowa regardait attentivement son ami, les yeux perdus dans le vague, plus expressifs qu'il ne l'était jamais.  
S'il n'avait pas su que cette chanson avait été écrite par un parfait inconnu, il aurait bien pu croire qu'Heero contait, chantait ses propres souvenirs.  
-

_Je ne voudrais pas refaire le chemin à l'envers_

-  
Si la salle avait été en pleine lumière, peut-être Heero aurait-il vu deux orbes améthyste brillantes d'émotion.  
Son ami d'enfance, son amour d'ado, était dans la salle, écoutant avec bonheur et nostalgie, ces paroles qu'il avait lui-même écrites et qu'il avait envoyé sans vraiment trop y croire.  
Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il avait vu ce titre, son titre sur le dernier album.  
Il avait souvent pensé à Heero, à se demander ce qu'il était devenu après qu'il fut parti loin de lui et il avait était incroyablement surpris quand il l'avait vu sur une affiche lors d'un séjour à la capitale.  
-  
_Et pourtant je paierai cher pour revivre un seul instant_

-  
A la fin du concert, le jeune homme partit sans un regard en arrière.  
L'entendre chantée par Heero avait suffit à son bonheur et son ancien ami était désormais devenu inaccessible pour lui, simple petit instituteur de province.  
Les concerts s'enchaînèrent à un rythme infernal mais Trowa voyait, chaque soir, les yeux d'Heero briller quand il chantait cette chanson.  
Le dernier concert à la capitale fut un triomphe.  
Dans les loges, le Français prit son ami à part. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il était évident que cette chanson éveillait un vieux souvenir qui n'était apparemment pas si lointain que ça.

-  
_Le temps du bonheur à l'ombre d'une fille en fleurs._  
-  
« Je ne sais pas qui a écrit cette chanson mais il est clair qu'elle te touche.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Trowa a raison Heero. Tu dégages quelque chose de si différent quand tu chantes cette chanson. On a l'impression que tu parles de ton premier amour. »  
Rélena venait d'entrer. Les deux garçons pouvaient voir qu'elle avait pleuré et on lisait encore une intense émotion dans ses grands yeux bleus.  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu as aimé ainsi mais je vais te dire un truc, à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Ne laisse pas ce sentiment s'éteindre et va retrouver celui qui fait battre ton cœur à ce point. »  
Trowa acquiesça vivement de la tête. Heero les regarda tour à tour et sourit.  
« Vous êtes dingues. »  
-  
_On oublie, et puis un jour il suffit d'un parfum_

-  
Il avait fallu cette lettre pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.  
Il avait fallu que ses amis le lui disent pour qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Les jours qui suivirent cette discussion, il ne cessa de penser à lui.  
Ils étaient très drôles ses amis quand ils s'y mettaient.  
Où était-il maintenant ?  
Que faisait-il ?  
Était-il marié ?  
Des enfants peut-être ?  
Il devait admettre qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir, besoin de voir s'il avait encore une place dans la vie du natté.  
-  
_Pour qu'on retrouve soudain la magie d'un matin_

-  
Finalement, un matin, il se décida.  
« Résidence Löwe-Yuy.  
- Mei, c'est Heero.  
- Heero?? Kami-sama!! Je vais chercher votre mère!! »  
Le métis sourit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de revenir chez lui.  
« Heero ???

- Oui, Okâsan ( maman.). Je voudrais avoir si je peux venir à la maison.  
- Mais évidemment, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Quand arrives-tu ?  
- Je prends le train ce soir, je serais là demain matin.  
- Bien. Ton père va être si heureux de te voir et Duo aussi.

- ...

- Heero ? Tu es toujours là ?  
- Oui Okâsan, je te laisse, je vais faire mes bagages.  
- D'accord, je...  
- Okâsan !  
- Haï Heero ?  
- Ne dis rien à Duo, onegaï.  
- Haï.  
- A demain. »  
Heero resta prostré quelques secondes.  
Duo vivait toujours là-bas. Il l'avait espéré très fort et de se le voir confirmer avait sensiblement accéléré son rythme cardiaque.  
-  
_Et l'on oublie l'avenir pour quelques souvenirs._  
-  
Ce fut dans un état presque second qu'il prévint Trowa de son départ et qu'il finit de boucler ses affaires.  
Habilement grimé pour ne pas être importuné par les fans, il monta dans le train, une boule à l'estomac. Il avait tant envie de le revoir et pourtant, il avait peur.  
Oui peur.

Peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.  
Peur de voir que finalement il s'était un peu monté la tête tout seul et que ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été réciproques que dans ses rêves.  
Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, trompant son ennui et son angoisse grandissante en lisant. Mais au petit matin, il n'avait pas avancé d'une ligne dans son roman.  
La boule se fit plus lourde quand il descendit sur le quai.  
Ca y était.  
L'enfant prodige était de retour.  
-  
_J'irai bien refaire un tour du côté de chez Swan_

-  
Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre son sac qu'il avait posé à terre et sortit de la gare. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir arriver son père.  
« Heero.  
- Otosan. »  
Ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs mais son père vint le serrer avec force dans ses bras. Son père avait d'abord condamné son choix de vie avant de l'accepter mais il en était resté une certaine réticence de la part du jeune homme mais à cet instant, il était juste heureux de revoir son père.  
Il se laissa aller à rendre l'étreinte avant de monter dans la voiture. Dieu que son village lui avait manqué.  
-  
_Revoir mon premier amour qui me donnait rendez-vous sous le chêne_

-  
Sa mère fondit dans ses bras, les larmes aux bords des yeux de revoir son fils après tant d'années à le voir évoluer sur toutes les scènes de France.  
Il déjeuna en leur compagnie et monta se reposer un peu ou tout du moins essayer. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était là, à quelques pas de lui.  
Il redescendit quelques heures plus tard, reposé, douché et changé.  
« Mei ?  
- Oui Heero ?  
- Où puis-je trouver Duo à cette heure-ci ?  
- La classe est finie…. Tu devrais le trouver sous le chêne.  
- Merci Mei. »  
Sous le chêne ?  
Pouvait-il y voir que Duo pensait encore à lui ?  
-  
_Et se laissait embrasser sur la joue_

-  
Le chemin vers ce lieu où résidait ses plus beaux souvenirs lui parut durer à la fois des heures et tout juste quelques secondes.  
Il était là, penché sur un cahier, son éternelle natte coulant à côté de lui.  
Heero l'observa plusieurs instants.  
Il avait grandi sans pour autant prendre en carrure. Il était resté fin et une impression de fragilité émanait toujours de lui.  
Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par de grands yeux améthystes qui se posèrent sur lui. Ils s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise puis quelques larmes y perlèrent tandis qu'un immense sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Le cahier glissa à terre dans un bruit mat et, comme sorti de son apathie par ce bruit soudain, Duo se releva et s'élança vers lui.  
-  
_Je ne voudrais pas refaire le chemin à l'envers_

-  
Heero souriait aussi alors qu'il recevait le natté dans ses bras et le choc le déséquilibrant, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre, Duo allongé sur Heero.  
Pendant un long moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux comme pour mieux appréhender la soudaine présence de l'autre.  
Duo ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et nicha son visage au creux du cou de métis.  
« God !! What I missed you !! ( Dieu!! Ce que tu m'as manqué)  
- Toi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »  
Ils se relevèrent et l'Américain tira Heero par la main jusqu'au chêne. Et, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, les vieilles habitudes revinrent. Heero s'assit contre le tronc et écartant les jambes pour faire une place à Duo qui s'y installa sans attendre.  
-  
_Et pourtant je paierai cher pour revivre un seul instant_

-  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et ils profitèrent de leur retrouvaille en silence.  
Les yeux fermés, Heero humait le parfum de l'Américain, le même que dans ses souvenirs. Il était tout simplement heureux.  
Il finit par les rouvrir et son regard tomba sur le cahier abandonné au sol. Il était ouvert sur une page couverte de ratures et de demi-phares. Il songea à son propre cahier de note où il écrivait ses textes.  
Il essaya de lire les quelques mots et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Ces mots…. Une chanson… Une chanson qu'il connaissait bien et qui était à l'origine de son retour.  
Il lâcha la taille de l'Américain et attrapa le cahier.  
Pas d'erreur.  
« C'est toi qui as écrit cette chanson. »  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
« Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé ?? »  
Duo ne répondit pas. Devant son mutisme, Heero redressa son visage.  
-  
_Le temps du bonheur à l'ombre d'une fille en fleurs._  
-  
Face au regard brillant de l'Américain, Heero sut la raison de son silence.  
Il y lisait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y lire.  
Duo avait mis la chanson au féminin mais c'était de lui qu'il parlait en écrivant une fille en fleurs.  
Ces paroles qu'il avait envoyées à Heero étaient celles qu'il rêvait d'entendre de sa bouche. Une chanson d'amour pour lui, uniquement pour lui.  
Alors le métis chanta.

Juste pour lui, rien que pour lui.  
-  
-

Un petit mot pour me laisser vos impressions et me faire plaisir par la même occasion??

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
